1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to toys and particularly to a combined toy bat and windmill.
2. Related Prior Art
Toy bats are used for play and exercise. Toy windmills are used for play. However, each of them provides only limited fun. Therefore, the present invention is intended to combine them in order to provide more fun.